Chaos Rider
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: K.I.T.T. and Silver track down Shadow, who is needed to stop a diabolical plot in another part of the world. But the black hedgehog isn't so willing to co-operate. Description only for chapters 1-2! Knight Rider Crossover


Proof read by GS Heavy Metal Papillon of Gaiaonline

Shadow & Silver (c) SEGA

KITT (c) whoever made the 2008 Knight Rider movie

* * *

**Chaos Rider**

**The Search Begins**

_Five years have passed since the Solaris incident. After the Flames were blown out by the Princess of Soleanna, the events were forgotten by all but the three who last fought the monstrosity. Sonic, still the speedy little hero, has kept his usual routine of fighting Dr. Eggman's plots and Silver, even though his home in the future is restored, still longed to be with familiar faces. So he and Blaze now reside in the past with everyone else. The whereabouts of Shadow the hedgehog are currently unknown._

Silver pranced along the brick-streets of Soleanna, after five years, he had finally gotten use to the surroundings and people and had become comfortable with his new home in the past. Though today the hedgehog couldn't shrug off an uneasy feeling, as if someone or something was watching him. He stopped to glance over his shoulder every few minutes, almost sure he was going to spot this mysterious stalker…if there was even one.

Perhaps it was just the fact that a good number of people were walking about as well. Maybe he could be sensing some of them staring? Could his telekinesis be playing tricks on him? The hedgehog questioned various scenarios as to what was causing his intuition to be so skeptical.

He chuckled at himself. How silly it was for him to be freaking out. Surely, the crowded city was getting to him. Maybe it was time to get away for a little bit, to a quiet and secluded area where he could be alone.

The beach was a good candidate. This time of year it was deserted, the perfect place to be by one's self. Silver turned in the direction of Wave Ocean, passing people without a care. Soon he'd be able to relax and clear his mind.

--

As anticipated, the beach was abandoned and the hedgehog could gather himself in peace. He walked across the sand and sat down in front of the water, taking in a deep breath and gazing upon the vast ocean before him. Such beauty.

Silver became entranced in the view, unable to notice the huge figure approaching him from behind until he felt the sand shift close behind him and the sound of an automotive engine roar.

The gray hedgehog jumped up and glanced at a black car, only centimeters from his face. He swallowed nervously as the car's engine revved. He stared blankly at the red light flowing back and forth on the car's hood.

"Greetings Silver…" The hedgehog fell back on the sand in fright.

"H-how do…you know my name?" Silver questioned nervously.

"I know many things about you…"

"Who are you?!" He backed away, but the car pulled forward.

"I am Knight Industries Ten Thousand, series model Koenigsegg CCX complete with today's most advanced AI system. My creator dubbed me K.I.T.T. as an acronym."

"Wait…what? You're the car?! Talking to me?!" Silver's fear grew into confusion.

"Indeed. I have a built in auto control system. Version-"

"Okay…I get it…but, have you been following me?"

"Yes. I've been trailing secretly behind you in the city. Confronting you in public would be risky to my mission."

"What do I have to do with _your _mission?" He questioned, pushing himself up.

"I need your help tracking down a key person to help me fulfill the mission. I cannot complete it without him."

"Okay, who's he?" He questioned once more, now standing.

"This person." A hologram projected from the red light, showing the face of a familiar hedgehog.

"That's…um…Shadow?! Why do you need him?"

"He's the only one capable of completing the task at hand."

"Why not Sonic?"

"Because of two reasons. One: He is unable to think his actions through in a short time limit. And two: his physical abilities are severely limited."

"Fine, but why not have him help you instead of me?"

"His relation with the person in question could greatly conflict with both having him comply and completing the mission." Kitt's driver side door swung open. "Time is short. I need you to assist me in the task of locating the Ultimate Life Form."

"Um, do I need to drive or…because I don't…think I know how…" The door closed and the passenger side door swung open.

"Hurry, we must be quick. Time is of the essence!" Silver nodded and hesitantly sat into the passenger's seat and closed the car door. Kitt spun around and sped off.

* * *

Short yes. The next one will be too. Haven't even made chapter 3 ' Honestly, I'm rushing to get to the main part of the plot, which is why the first few will be short. lol.

Now...this story (later on) will contain Shadilver/Yaoi. If you don't approve I suggest you don't read future chapters **AND** don't review with flames.

You'll only make me dislike the pairing you prefer because you're showing me that it's fanbase is full of ass holes.

And if you're a ShadAmy fan...you are dishonoring the couple and fanbase. Don't flame other couples. We ShadAmy veterans would like to keep that trash out of our fanbase. You're only driving future supporters/friends away!


End file.
